


Dangerous Encounters

by BlindThirdEye



Series: Tales From The Lone Wanderer (And Butch!) [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, I Do Take Constructive Criticism, My First Work Though, The Lone Wanderer's Black, This Is Kinda Fluffy Fam, this is short as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindThirdEye/pseuds/BlindThirdEye
Summary: He hated being in the dark, she hated radroaches. Their night travels were interesting to say the least.





	Dangerous Encounters

**_Dangerous Encounters_ **

**_“He hated being in the dark, she hated radroaches. Their night travels were interesting to say the least.”_ **

* * *

 

It was Saturday, eleven-fifty in the middle of the night. Why was the date important? Cause it was the night that Butch and The Lone Wanderer herself went out of their merry way and searched for supplies. Why in the middle of the night? He knew fuck all, but he didn’t complain because she loved it and if he did complain she’d probably have his nuts on a chain around her neck. So, yeah, complaining wasn’t gonna happen.

Butch was scared of the dark. Like, deathly afraid of it. Okay, so, he wasn’t particularly _afraid_ of the dark itself, he was afraid of what might be lurking in it. _Yet he still opted to go on these dreadful supply runs because why not?_ Because he was an idiot. A huge idiot, really, a massive one.

“Did we really have to go out tonight, of all times?” It was a dumb question, seriously. Obviously they had to go out tonight of all times because if they didn’t they’d have nothing to eat for the next couple of weeks to come. On top of that, The Lone Wanderer herself barely manages to scrape up enough caps for the both of them- it’d take too much for her to try and feed them with the little caps that they had.

“Do you have to ask that question every Saturday night?” See, his question was stupid. Now _he_ felt stupid for asking it. And she was wearing that antagonizing smirk on her face like she always did when he asked dumb questions.

“I mean, yeah, I do,” He scoffed, thumbing the hilt of his knife, “Everytime I ask I hope the answer will be different- like, I don’t know maybe we’ll get to stay home and you’ll let me get that dried up Raider blood outta ya hair.” He teases, using a calloused hand to touch a handful of her bunned kinks.

She gave an unladylike snort, grabbing his wrist and pushing him away from her, “I can wash out the blood myself, dear. Thanks for the suggestion though.” He flicked a loose strand of hair from his forehead, “It was worth a try, I guess.”

“You could always stay at the house, Butch.” She sing-songed in his direction. He rolled his eyes, “And let you be devoured by a pack of feral ghouls, mongrels, or radroaches? Nah, I think I’ll stay right here with you, sweets.” He cooed.

It was her turn to roll her eyes, “I swear, I get attacked by a radroach _one_ time, and you hold it against me forever.”

Butch chuckled, placing a hand over his heart, “Well, if not me, then who else is gonna make fun of ya for it, babe?” His lips formed a smile, and he placed both hands on her shoulders as they approached an abandoned shack, “The radroach that nearly gotcha?”

“I’d prefer the roach, if I’m being honest, _babe_.” She griped, shrugging him off of her. He feigned hurt, giving a false sob in response to her callous retort, “Wow, I can’t believe you just said that to me. My very own girlfriend, The Lone Wanderer herself, so cold-hearted, and mean!” He placed a hand on his forehead, “Woe is me! And here I thought I meant the world to you!”

The woman next to him smirked, thumbing away at the Pip-Boy on her wrist, “I’m surprised you even know the term ‘woe is me’, B.” She murmured, though his ears still caught it. He pushed her lightly, “I should leave you out here for the radroaches, Ell.”

“Please, you wouldn’t get far before you’d turn around because something was moving in the _dark_ bushes.”

Butch’s face contorted into one of annoyance, “Whatever, Ella.” He crossed his hands over his chest as they continued down their path towards an old Subway station. He paused, tapping his girlfriend on the shoulder, “Uh, excuse me- Why the hell are we goin’ in _there_?”

“ _Well,_  I’ve never been in there,” She began, pulling her switchblade from her bag, “And I’d like to see if there are any supplies left. You know, the stuff we need to survive because you don’t trust Megaton’s water source, or their food.”

Butch shook his head, “I’m sorry, but would you drink from a water source that an untouched, radiation leaking _atomic bomb_ was sitting in?” She shrugged, “Don’t know, seeing as I’ve never drank it unpurified- you know, because I know how to purify my own water?”

Just as he was getting ready to speak, she raised a hand, “And on top of all of that we live with Wadsworth who can purify water in real time.” She pointed a finger in his direction, “You just don’t give a damn about precautions- which is why you end up with radiation sickness every two weeks.”

His mouth moved, but he couldn’t find the words to say. He gave a pout,  “As right as you are, I’m still offended, sweets.” She scoffed, before her eyes went wide and she crouched, signaling for him to do the same, “I hear something. Stay low, keep close, and _keep quiet_.”

Butch nodded, his hand tightening on the silenced pistol on his hip. Straining his eyes, he tried to find the source of her paranoia. She slowly started to move forward, towards the brick wall of the subway entrance, with him following close behind. He reached an arm out in front of her and looped a finger through her belt loop, “Hold up,” He called out, the hair on the back of his neck raising, “Somethin’ ain't right.”

She nodded in response, exchanging her switchblade for her silenced pistol. She pulled her hood over her head and slowly stalked forward, beckoning him to follow her, “Follow my lead, we’re gonna figure out what’s out here.” She whispered. The phrase was so soft he had to strain himself to hear it, and gave a small huff of acknowledgement.

Just as they had started moving, there was a distinct yell from the lot in front of them. With a speed unknown to him, Butch found himself against the chilled cement of the Subway station wall. Ella held her gun in her right hand, standing stock still as the corpse of a man was thrown several feet in front of them, his head gone from his shoulders.

Butch's breath hitched in his throat, “This is the work of a Deathclaw, Ell. We...we gotta go. _Now._ ” He grabbed the back of her hood and tugged her back towards him as the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. As subtle as it was, the vibration was enough to send Butch into a panic as he rose to his feet, and with his girlfriend in tow, made a run for the hills, ignoring how much noise he was making.

The distinct screech of the overgrown reptile behind them made Butch's eyes water as he increased the speed of their footsteps. It wasn't until the two happened upon the old shack where they'd started their journey did he let Ella go, though not for long as he kicked the door open and crushed the both of them inside.

The rumbling of footsteps continued outside of the small, beat up building and Ella's hand went to cover Butch's mouth as the beast began scenting them through the shack's window. Shakily, she crouched and rummaged through her inventory for anything that could lure the creature away from the couple. Pulling a glass bottle from the bag, she crept to the door, and chucked it as far as she could away from the safe house.

The beast gave a roar as it ran in the direction of the shattered object, and as the footsteps got further, the Lone Wanderer let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Looking to her shaken up boyfriend, she said, “Looks like we're not gonna be checkin’ out that subway station anytime soon, so, let's make ourselves at home, shall we?”

Digging in the bag once more, she pulled two Nuka-Colas from the bag, offering one to the exhausted boy sitting on the floor. His hands still shaking, he took the bottle from her, whispering a thank you. His eyes drooped, as he fought the oncoming sleep that seemed to take over, and after taking a couple swigs from the bottle, he promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep against the wall.

Ella, who'd been lighting lanterns, looked to her snoozing boyfriend, before covering him with a quilt. In the midst of making sure the shack was safe, she gave a light yawn, exhaustion taking over. Laying her head upon Butch's lap, she muttered, “Goodnight, B, don't let the radroaches bite.”

In his slumber, the boy tangled his fingers in the thick ringlet of curls on her head, as if he'd understood what she'd just said.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hello! This is my first story in this fandom, on this platform ever. I'd really like some feedback: what can I change, what did I do correctly- shit like that. 
> 
> I'll try to answer all comments if I can as well.
> 
> That's pretty much it, though. Thanks for reading, fam!


End file.
